Friends Again
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Kagome meets the famous Youko Kurama but her teacher, Sesshomaru, doesn't want her near him. Now she wants to know what happened in their past to make them hate each other,that isn't easy seeing as they are fighting over her.


Friends Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome nearly growled in frustration as she looked around the clearing again. "I've been here three times already!" She kicked a tree, but when it showed no signs of pain, she huffed and sat down on the ground. "Inu-baka…"

Her friendship with the hanyou had been declining drastically in the past few weeks, mainly because the hanyou didn't realize that she no longer loved him. He had Kikyo, so why bother? He had just barged into camp with her one night, expecting them to accept her with open arms. Objections from Sango, Miroku and Shippo were drowned out by Kagome's simple comment, "it's fine."

They had stared at her, shocked, and even Kikyo hadn't known that she would do that. Of course, Sesshomaru had sneered and admonished her for allowing that "dead pot" in her presence, his protective instincts for his student kicking in. She had replied in the same way as before, "it's fine," because she longer loved him, or cared for that matter.

"Baka hanyou, trying to think that he can have both of us…" She continued grumbling until she heard a voice behind her.

"They say talking to oneself is a sign of insanity." She started slightly at the deep voice and focused on the relaxed aura at the edge of the clearing. A kitsune.

Kagome smiled wryly and replied. "Why should I pay attention to signs of something I already know?" She heard the kitsune chuckle and turned on the ground to face him.

One word could describe him: Gorgeous. White clothes, silver hair, ears and tail, angelic face and amber-gold eyes made up the kitsune leaning against a tree. A small, confident smirk was placed on his face as he let his gaze roam over her black hair, blue eyes and, as Sesshomaru said, indecent clothing, even though her skirt was a _lot_ longer.

"What has this lowly, insane human done to have the honor of your presence, oh great and powerful Kitsune-sama?" For some reason, all her earlier irritation seemed to vanish to be replaced by comfortable amusement… and the urge to rub the strange kitsune's ears.

The kitsune chuckled again. "Why must you degrade yourself, so? For surely you are not a lowly, insane human, but a beautiful, insane goddess."

Kagome allowed herself to blush lightly at the comment but continued their little game. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Kitsune-sama, for I am truly a human, even a poorly trained miko, surely you would not waste your valuable time with one such as me." She found herself enjoying their game, but that was before he suddenly vanished from his place by the tree and appeared directly in front of her.

Taking her chin in his fingers, he lifted her face so their gazes were locked. "That, my dear, is where you are mistaken." His voice was soft and seductive, causing Kagome to blink. She felt her face redden and she tried to pull away from him to put more space between them, but he wouldn't have it.

He held her chin firmly but gently as he looked into her eyes. "Why must you degrade yourself so?" Though it was a repeat of what he had said earlier, she felt that he truly meant it.

The miko looked up into his molten amber gaze and quickly started to become lost. She tried to pull herself out, after all, she didn't have any good experiences with getting lost in amber eyes. First was Inuyasha and look where that ended up. Next was Sesshomaru the first time she met him and that had nearly caused her death, though he was kind enough to her now. Now she had this kitsune who she knew nothing about; Sesshomaru was going to have a ball when he heard.

"This Sesshomaru sees that you have become acquainted with his student, Youko Kurama."

_Speak of the devil… er, youkai._

Youko released her chin and sat down beside her, a little too close, in her opinion, and grinned as the taiyoukai entered the clearing. "Good to see you, too, Sesshomaru. I was unaware you were in the area."

"_You_ are unaware of many things, Youko, such as the fact that this Sesshomaru still has a bounty on you head from the last time you stole from me." One of Sesshomaru's patented glares was directed at the kitsune before he turned to Kagome and his eyes softened. "Go, you must return to the group; the trail is directly behind me. Your kit is no doubt wailing."

Kagome laughed a little at the comment about her kit and nodded. "Hai, Sensei." She stood and dusted off her skirt and started off toward the taiyoukai, but she was topped short by a hand on her wrist.

Youko had stood and was bending down to lay a ghost of a kiss on the back of her hand. "I hope we meet again, my dear." He smirked as she blushed before removing her hand and walking over to Sesshomaru, a little faster than she had gone before.

Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes until she was well into the forest before turning back to glare at the innocent-looking kitsune. He growled a little, causing Youko to smirk. "Protective, much?"

Sesshomaru quit growling to calm down and Youko tensed, his smirk gone. You _don't_ want to mess with Sesshomaru when she was serious about protecting something.

"You will do well to keep your distance from my student, Youko Kurama; she had nothing of value that you could possibly want." He was about to turn away when the kitsune spoke up with another smirk on his lips.

"She's quite a pure one, isn't she?" Sesshomaru froze. "She would be a beautiful treasure, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn back, because he knew that Youko was trying to get a fight out of him and he _hated_ to be manipulated. "You have been warned, fox; this Sesshomaru is not the only one willing to protect her."

He left the thoughtful kitsune then, determined not to allow his rival to get too close to the girl-child that he was continuously growing fonder of. It was time he permanently joined his half-brother's pack.

* * *

"Kagome has been offering you a place in the group ever since you started training her; why are you taking her up on the offer now?" Needless to say, Inuyasha was not happy, and was currently trying to mimic his brother's glare. It wasn't working too well.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the base of a tree in his usual casual pose that he still was able to make look regal. He lifted his cool gaze to face his brother. "This Sesshomaru believes that someone will try to… seduce her… at least."

Inuyasha blinked then scowled. "Who?"

"A kitsune by the name of Youko Kurama; the kit has no doubt heard of him." Sesshomaru looked over to the miko as she slept nearby. "This Sesshomaru wishes that he could say that the kitsune is harmless, but he most certainly _is not._ He is close to if not on par with this Sesshomaru in power and skill."

Inuyasha scowled. "Alright, welcome to the group." His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm, but the taiyoukai hard a very slight trace of honesty buried there.

Sesshomaru nodded then appeared to fall asleep, though Inuyasha knew that he was far from it. He was completely awakening his senses so he would be completely aware of everything around them to catch this new fox.

The hanyou jumped into a tree above Kikyo and allowed himself to fall asleep knowing that Sesshomaru would take care of them.

* * *

Youko watched the taiyoukai make the deal with his brother with interest, his tail swishing back and forth. _Does he honestly think that even he and his hanyou of a brother would keep me from at least properly meeting her, and perhaps getting a taste of her if I actually put my mind to it? _A confident smirk made its way across his face. _If he does, he's sadly mistaken._

With a last glance to the sleeping girl, he was gone.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kagome had run into the silver kitsune, but, for some reason, she couldn't keep him out of her mind. Somehow, some little thing would remind her of him, but the rest of the time her mind was on Sesshomaru, after all, he _had_ joined the group, and he _was _being kind and protective. That was enough to arouse interest.

Presently, she and her sensei were lying in a field while the others were resting. Kagome was beneath him and they both just stared in shock, the miko blushing as she remembered how they had come to be in this position.

They had been training when a demon attacked. They had taken care of it, of course, but the blast had thrown them back, leading to the rather… intimate position they found themselves to currently be in.

"Umm… Sensei?" Sesshomaru blinked, signaling that he had heard her. "Could you get off me now?" She blushed even more when he merely raised an eyebrow. "Please, Sensei? I know you're probably uncomfortab –" She was cut off by Sesshomaru kissing her.

Kagome was shocked at first but then relaxed. After a moment, the taiyoukai pulled away and smirked at her breathlessness. "That is where you are wrong, Kagome; I am every bit as comfortable as you are." His smirk widened as she blushed, then his head dipped to taste her again.

* * *

Youko was seething. Who did that mutt think he was?! Besides one of the taiyoukai of the four greater lands. (AN: If you don't know what I mean, I'm talking about one of the taiyoukai of the North, South, East, and, of course, West; I just came up with the term to describe them.) The kitsune snorted quietly before he calmed down. _I'll leave you alone for now, my dear, and if Sesshomaru comes any closer to you, it'll only be that much sweeter when I get you to come to me._

He jerked slightly as he realized what he had just thought. A darker, regretful look overshadowed the kitsune's eyes for a moment but it faded quickly and he disappeared.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned against a tree, watching Rin and Shippo 'play' with Jaken. It had been a week since she had first kissed Sesshomaru and he was apparently addicted to her since he had pulled her aside several times to taste her after that.

Because of all her attention being placed on Sesshomaru, she was forgetting about Youko, unless it was a time where Sesshomaru and the others were off looking for jewel shards, leaving her with his children and her katana. It was at those times that her mind would drift off and she would see amber-gold eyes and silver ears.

Her senses began to tingle, alerting her to something that wasn't right. She stood up and tried to figure out where it was, but there was something masking it. _Why does it seem familiar?..._ "Rin! Shippo! Go to Ah-Un! Jaken watch them!" Seeing him about to protest, she glared at him. _"Now, Jaken!"_

They ran to do as she ordered as she tried once again to locate the intruder. _I know I've felt this aura before... but where?_ Her eyes widened as a pulse of youki came from behind her.

She whirled around to come face-to-chest with one Youko Kurama. "Youko!" She stepped back quickly while he only smirked.

"Hello, Kagome." He took a step forward while she took a step back. "Don't you trust me?" An innocent look came across his face, but she didn't buy it.

"Now, for two reasons: you're a thief, and Sensei told me to stay away from you." This caused him to pause and she saw the hard and slightly hurt look in his amber eyes, before a slight sneer crossed his face.

"So it's still 'Sensei' despite the change in your… _relationship._" Kagome backed away, scared of the dark look that passed over his eyes. He continued to approach her, slowly and menacingly.

"Kagome!" The miko jumped slightly and turned around with a slightly grateful smile.

"Kouga!" The wolf came up to her, dispelling his whirlwind and grabbed her hands, not even registering the fact that there was a hostile kitsune behind her and that there was another scent on her. "How are you? Is Ayame with you? I wanted to talk to her."

"Nah, I'm alone today; I came to take you with me to the pack since Inu-kuro seems to have abandoned you." Kagome sighed and was trying to pull her hands away from him when she was pulled backwards and pushed behind someone. "Oi! What do you think you're doing with my woman?!"

A dangerous growl was heard from Youko. "If you would shut up and use your nose, you'd realize that Kagome belongs to someone else." Without another word, Youko turned and gently but firmly guided the miko away, leaving behind the confused wolf. "I'm taking you to Sesshomaru; the idiot mutt shouldn't have left you alone knowing how kind you are… and how much trouble you attract." He looked up, ignoring her protest and spotted the two-headed dragon. "Ah-Un, let's go."

The dragon snorted and flew down to land beside the pair, causing Kagome to look on in confusion. Jaken hopped off the dragon and began bowing to Youko as he would to Sesshomaru. "Youko-sama, it is so good to see you again! This lowly Jaken is unworthy of presences such as Sesshomaru-sama and yourself."

A flicker of amusement passed through Youko's eyes as he pet Ah-Un. He blinked when he saw the other two riders, a kitsune child and a human girl. Seeing their fear, he smiled at them warmly before nodding to Jaken and heading toward the forest. "Come, Sesshomaru is this way."

Kagome and Youko walked ahead of the others, since Rin and Shippo were… distracting Jaken. Eventually, the miko looked over at the kitsune, a little surprised that he hadn't made any advances on her yet, and that his earlier anger seemed to have vanished and been replaced by thoughtful confusion, and she felt no need to bring it back. "Ne, why do Jaken and Ah-Un listen to you like they do to Sesshomaru?"

Youko glanced at her before looking ahead again. "A long time ago, back when we were young, the dog and I were close friends; I was probably the one person that Sesshomaru let close to him." Kagome was shocked; if they had been good friends, why were they so hostile to each other now? As if sensing her thoughts, he continued. "But… something happened and we had an argument… We never really recovered from that; he went on to become the Lord of the West, and I became the Bandit Lord."

Kagome watched as his eyes clouded with the memory. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't want to possibly bring back that anger. "What was the argument about?" She made her voice as soft as possible so he could barely hear it and his ear flicked in her direction.

"I don't remember, actually… it shouldn't have been that important, but one of us blew it up to the extreme. I have Kuronue as a friend now, and I trust him with my life, but I look at Sesshomaru and see that he doesn't really any anyone and I feel guilty, so I show up every now and then to watch him, just to make sure that he's alright…" The kitsune sighed and looked to the ground. "Because of all that's going on with him, with Inuyasha, his arm and Naraku, nothing ever being the same, I decided that I would come in as his rival, something that would always be constant for him, but…" He looked over to her and gave her a wry smirk. "I never thought that I would be falling for you, too."

Kagome nearly fell over with shock, but he continued to talk before she could reply. "Even if I am falling for you, my instincts made me defend his claim on you from that wolf, so I guess that, somehow, I still consider him as my best friend." He sighed again, kicking a rock in his path and watching it fly through the tree. "Even if that is true, I don't think that he sees me like that at all anymore; it was too long ago."

Kagome saw the regret shining in his eyes and hugged him. Youko stiffened but wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair. _I'm going to have to talk to Sesshomaru about this._ "Thank you." She pulled away and smiled at him. "Even if he doesn't admit it, I think that he's grateful to you, but when you came across me, you crossed the line so to speak."

Youko gave a small chuckle and paused to watch Rin and Shippo chase Jaken past them. "They keep the two of you on your toes, don't they?" Youko turned back to the miko with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they do, and if you're not careful, they will for you to." Youko scoffed and touched her arm lightly to guide her back down the path. "I'm serious."

"I know, but I doubt Sesshomaru will let me become close enough to them for that to happen."

"That would be correct." The taiyoukai who voiced the growl strode out of the trees and glared at Youko, who merely stared back.

"Now Sesshomaru…" The taiyoukai growled softly at the miko's voice, acknowledging her but never took his gaze from the indifferent kitsune. "Sesshomaru, listen to me." Surprised by the fierceness in her voice, both youkai turned to her. "Youko had every opportunity to take me away, seduce me, or whatever it is that you think he's doing, but he has actually protected your claim on me from Kouga, who _was_ trying to take me away."

Sesshomaru blinked and turned to Youko with curiosity instead of hostility. "Is that so, Youko?" The kitsune nodded with a scowl that the taiyoukai remembered as his 'You idiot, you should have thought of that' scowl. He chuckled slightly, surprising the two in front of him. "Then you have my thanks."

Youko nodded hesitantly. "Ne, Sesshomaru, do you remember why we got into that argument, all those years ago?"

Sesshomaru looked and tilted his head to the sky slightly. "No, I do not remember, I'm afraid." Looking at his old friend's disappointed face, he smirked. "I take it that you do not remember either." Youko smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Then I propose that we put that behind us and join forces once again."

Youko smiled and bowed slightly. "It would be an honor, Sesshomaru-sama." He and Sesshomaru shared rare smiles before he glanced at the grinning Kagome and smirked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

Kagome became wary as Youko turned to her and smiled innocently. "What are you up to Youk –" She never got to finish as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her forward and took advantage of her open mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked and appeared behind the miko. "Friends are allowed to share," he whispered into her ear before moving his head to her neck as his arm snaked around her waist. Kagome moaned under the double attack and if they hadn't been holding her up, she would have collapsed.

_Damn…_ Another moan tore from her throat. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

AN: Short, yes, and it's my first real threesome, (I'm not going to do these very often,) but I like it all the same. Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
